


Hard Work Pays Off

by SpitFire20



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby doesn't hate Lexa, Artist Clarke, College Lexa, F/F, Jake is too generous, Language, Partial Nudity, Raven is lovingly annoying, Waitress Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitFire20/pseuds/SpitFire20
Summary: Lexa had to struggle the last few years, and life was anything but kind to her. She struggled, but she was determined to persevere, to prove that she could make it. Upon meeting a generous CEO of an Insurance company, Lexa's life slowly begins changing. The Griffins show Lexa that life can actually be worth living.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 274





	Hard Work Pays Off

Lexa smiled when she saw Jake Griffin walk into the diner Wednesday morning. It was like clockwork. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Lexa’s only working days, he would be there to order a coffee, two chocolate chip pancakes, some eggs, and a bowl of fruit. It never failed.

Today was no exception. “Do I even bother asking you what you want?” she chuckled, already writing his order on the pad in her hand.

“I’m a creature of habit,” he shrugged, ignoring the menu on the corner of the table. The diner, as usual, was busy but not overly difficult that morning. Lexa only had a handful of tables, and she always enjoyed the extra moments she got with the man. He reminded her of her late father, a guy who cared about everyone, was kind, generous.

He tipped well too. That was always a good incentive to be kind.

She placed his order, checked on the other tables, and grabbed his coffee. Upon arrival, she slid the cup down and plopped down on the booth opposite of Jake. “So, any new complaints about that daughter of yours?”

He chuckled, shaking his head as if his thoughts were almost too hard to believe. “I just don’t understand that girl. I have a great company that I could hand her and she’d be set for life, yet she wants to be some starving artist.”

“She has a passion for it, Jake. That doesn’t just go away.”

“Maybe, but the girl needs to have some sense talked into her. I let her go to college to get that art degree, but I have a company that I’m staring at now and no one to leave it to.” Before Lexa could answer, he shook his head quickly and changed the subject. “Anyway, I can’t talk about Clarke right now. How’s school?” he sipped his cup, eyeing her curiously.

School. College. Junior Year. It’s been hard. Having to work thirty-five hours a week in order to pay rent on a shitty apartment as she watches her loans build up was stressful, to say the least. But Jake was a light in her life every week. Anya, her sister, was across the country, and she really only had so many friends in her classes.

“It’s hard, but it’s going well,” she answered, shrugging and leaning back to cross her arms over her chest, something she did anytime she was nervous about the future or anything in general. “Just busy, really. The grades haven’t started slipping yet, anyway.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Jake emphasized, placing his cup back down with a conviction in his eyes. “You’re a brilliant kid, Lexa. You fixed up that paper you showed me last week, right?”  
“Yeah, got a 98 and my teacher was genuinely surprised.”

Jake smiled at her, a nod of approval shot her way. “Keep that work ethic up, and you’re going to do great things.”

\------------------------

“You know, when I complained about Christmas and the burden of the price of plane tickets, I didn’t mean I wanted you to leave me a thousand percent tip.”

Jake looked up when Lexa addressed him in the not so kind, easy going manner. Lexa was pissed. She didn’t like to feel like a charity case, someone that needed other people to take care of her. She’d been fine since her father died at eighteen. It wasn’t easy, but she was managing, and she was proud of what she had, no matter how little that was.

So when she slammed her hands on the table and got a few looks from the patrons in the diner, she was nervous that maybe she took it too far. But Jake barely reacted, raising on eyebrow and looking up at her with a small smile.

“You deserved it.”

“No service at this diner is worth four hundred dollars.”

“You’re worth much more than four hundred dollars, Lexa, don’t forget that.”

The way he said it, with the honestly of truth threw her off. Lexa paused, lifting off the table lightly and her eyes went from angry to sad.

Never forget your worth, Lexa.

That’s what her father told her growing up, knowing that a mixed girl with no mother and a father consumed by cancer would have to fight harder for anything in line. She was worth a lot, and she knew that, but her dad also taught her to fight, to persevere. And she was going to do just that.

So she pulled out the wad of cash that Jake had dropped off last Friday, dropping it onto the table. “I can’t take that, Jake.”

He shook his head. “I knew you’d fight me on this.”

“Please don’t argue with me. I just – I can’t take this amount of money in good consciousness.”

“Lexa.” They both turned when her manager was eyeing her in confusion, pointing across the diner. “Table two is waiting for you.”

She sighed, standing straight and walking away from Jake without another word. For the rest of the morning, she avoided any particular conversation with him, focusing on her job instead of the usual ten minute chats they had when he was here. Her manager even noticed, asking if anything was wrong. She shook her head quickly, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach.

She hadn’t seen Anya in over a year and a half, the last time being the summer before starting her Sophomore year here in New York. And that money could really help her see her sister again. But she couldn’t take it. She couldn’t.

The next forty-five minutes were awkward but Lexa got through it. She brought Jake the usual check, giving a look that said ‘don’t you dare tip what I just gave back to you’ and walked away. She watched him roll his eyes, pulling his card out and plopping it down.

After she grabbed the check, paid it, and returned, she froze when she approached his table.

Jake stood from the booth, both hands up in defense. “Before you say anything–”

“You didn’t.”

“I knew you you’d return the tip–”

“Are you crazy?”

“No, but I want you to see your sister.”

Quickly, she dropped the plastic tray on the table with the check and ripped the piece of paper out of Jake’s hand.

_Roundtrip. New York to LAX. All expenses paid. First Class._

Her eyes felt and widened on the next words.

_Non Refundable._

“Jake–”

“I didn’t spend a dime,” he said quickly. “My company obviously has flier miles, and many times we don’t use them all. These are from the company’s account, and I figured that they should go to good use.”

Her heart was racing, but her eyes were watering at a much faster rate. The idea that someone who was a stranger this time last year was giving her this gift, this reach of friendship, filled her with more emotion than she was expecting.

Jake dropped his hand to her shoulder where her Trikru Diner T-shirt covered. “Lexa, you deserve to see your family. I want that for you. Consider it a Christmas present.”

She reached up quickly, wiping the tear that she felt slip out of her eyes. “You didn’t have to do first class,” she said, the only argument she could come up with.

He smiled, squeezing her shoulder in comfort. “It’s nonrefundable. And you deserve it.”

\---------------------

“How was the trip?”

Lexa plopped down on in the booth, feeling exhausted even though her shift only started an hour again. The trip to see Anya lasted five days, and it was amazing. But because she wasn’t sure when she’d get the chance again, they didn’t breathe the entire time. She saw L.A. at its fullest for Christmas, and it was amazing and the most tiring she’d ever been. She felt more tired about that trip than finals two weeks before.

She rubbed her eyes, not answering yet and she heard Jake chuckle. “That bad?”

“It was great,’ She finally stated, the slight soreness in her throat. She talked more on that trip than she did in a month. Most of her interactions were at the diner, a lack of friends being one of her biggest faults. Her voice box wasn’t used to the overwork. “I won’t be able to thank you enough, you know.”

“You don’t have to. That smile,” he pointed at her, and she felt it grow even more, “is all that I need. You don’t smile near enough in your life, Lexa. You’re too young to be as serious and mature as you are.”

She nodded, agreeing with him but unable to change that fact though. She didn’t smile enough, she felt like she barely had time to breathe sometimes, much less feel emotions that weren’t pertinent to her future.

“I’m serious,” Jake continued. “Sometimes I worry that you carry your world on shoulders that are more weighted than they need to be.”

Lexa nodded, fiddling with her fingers on the table now. “Thank you, though.” She didn’t want to address all the weight on her shoulders. She just wanted to reminisce in the time with her sister. "I definitely enjoyed that time with my sister.”

“Well, maybe next time she can fly out here.”

Lexa didn’t have the heart to tell him that Anya wasn’t any more financially stable than Lexa was. Anya was barely one step above her at the moment. Or that her sister was ignorant to the situation at hand and bombarded her with questions about how she was able to afford that trip. Instead, she just smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Jake felt the shift, obviously, but Lexa was forever grateful that he never pressed any issue with her. He was a great listener, and he never asked too many questions. Sometimes he just asked enough and would occasionally throw money at Lexa’s problems until she yelled at him again. How this ever started, she still wasn’t sure, but she wouldn’t have any bright days if it wasn’t for the ray of sunshine that embodied Jake Griffin.

“My wife wants to meet you, by the way,” he said casually.

Lexa’s head snapped up. “What? Abby?”

“Yup,” he popped the ‘p’ casually.

With fear settling in, Lexa shook her head slowly. “You’ve told me about her enough to know I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, she’s just curious.”

“Curious? About me?”

“She wanted to know who I tried to throw four hundred dollars at, so yes, she’s curious. And when I used the miles to buy first class instead, she was worried I was cheating on her. But I talk about you a lot, so it’s not a surprise that she’s curious. Clarke probably would be too if she wasn’t so damn stubborn.”

Lexa’s eyes budged out of her head. “What?”

“Relax,” he chuckled, leaning back and draping his arm over the booth behind him. “Abby settled down just fine. She trusts me, but I may or may not have consulted her first, so just be prepared if I show up some time next week with her in tow.”

“Two Griffins,” Lexa mumbled with a teasing smile, “how can that go wrong for me?”

“Three when Clarke shows up,” he winked. “Although, that might be nothing but good for you.”

\-------------------------

Jake described Abby as a peanut butter M&M. She had a hard coating that once it was broken through she oozed a sweetness about her that was addicting.

It took four times meeting Abby before Lexa finally saw that sweetness deep within.

The first meeting, Lexa actually got her order wrong and Jake wouldn’t let her live it down.

The second time, Lexa was late to work due to staying up for some tests that were coming later that day. She was exhausted, with no cheap make-up to cover the bags under her eyes and Jake gave her zero warning of Abby’s attendance that day.

The third time, Lexa was bumped by one of the customers and spilt coffee all down her black uniform. Luckily, it didn’t look terrible, but Abby saw it happen and the pity in her eyes was almost too much for Lexa to bear. The jokes from Jake for the following two weeks were even worse.

But the fourth time… it worked. The drinks, the order, the small talk. Lexa actually felt charming for the first time in a while, and when asked about coming finals from the spring semester, she was actually excited. And the news she had for Jake didn’t hurt either.

“I got the senior project with Dr. Waters. He said my grades were impressive enough that he didn’t need the interview to go ahead and push me through.”

Jake clapped loudly once and hollered in excitement, jumping up and wrapping Lexa in a quick hug. It lifted the girl off her feet, and she blushed under Abby’s kind and impressed gaze. Once she hit the floor again, Jake side hugged her with pride. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, Jake.”

“Dr. Waters is one of the most well-known professors at TonDC University,” Abby stated with a small amount of shock in her voice. Lexa wouldn’t have noticed it if she wasn’t look for it. “You must be something special, Lexa Woods.”

Jake squeezed her again. “She is.”

\-------------------

Summer break was hard. Knowing that the project with Dr. Waters would take up a lot of her time, Lexa got some extra hours at the diner and got a barista job down the street to make some much needed money for the fall. Her rent went up about seventy-five dollars a month, and she was starting to wonder if she was make to graduation.

Glancing up at the wall clock in the small coffee shop, she felt her heart leap with excitement. In twenty minutes, she’d close the shop and have her first full day off in three weeks. No diner. No coffee shop. Just a day for Lexa to sleep. That was her only plan.

Raven, her coworker that seemed cool enough, was fiddling with the cappuccino machine to Lexa’s right when a blonde walked in. It was dark out, getting late, and Lexa never understood how people could drink coffee so late at night. Occasionally, someone would walk in five minutes to close and ask for a triple shot of espresso. Lexa always felt for those people, because she wondered if they had heart attacks as soon as they walked out of the shop.

Instead of glaring at the objected person that would require to do her job, she put on a smile and walked up to the cashier. “Hi, welcome to Sky Coffee.”

“Hi,” the blonde said, fixing up what looked to be quite the expensive looking miniature backpack on her shoulder. “Is Raven around?”

“Down here!” the coworker yelled from the floor, head out of site as she maneuvered the machine. “Be out in a second, babe.”

Babe? Lexa thought with confusion. Raven never mentioned she was gay, but she didn’t look it. granted, Lexa only knew the girl for the last month, so what did she even know of her?

“I thought you said you’d be done early,” the blonde pouted, dropping her bag to the counter and leaning forward. Lexa stepped aside, moving to the sink to clean some of the dirty dishes since it was quite apparent this girl wasn’t here for coffee. “Come on, Ray, you promised.”

“I promised that it’ll happen when I got off work.” She slid out from her spot on the floor, shrugging at the girl. “I’m not off work yet.”

“Ugh!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Raven chastised. “Go sit down and doodle. Some of us actually have to have jobs.”

“Whatever.” She moved to push off the counter just as Lexa looked up. They made eye contact, and Lexa couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the girl was. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A rounded face and it was obvious through the tank top and jacket that she was well endowed. She eyed Lexa for a moment as well, and upon realization that she was staring, Lexa tore her gaze quickly and went back to the sink.

But God, that girl was beautiful.

\-----------------

She saw the blonde multiple times over the next few weeks leading up to the start of school. And Lexa snuck as many glances as she could. She knew her sexuality. She knew she liked women. But she never acted on it. She didn’t have the time. From sixteen to eighteen, she had to help her father. From then, she had to help herself. She didn’t have the luxury to date.

But this blonde mystery woman was gorgeous and very difficult for Lexa to ignore.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have the chance to work with Raven after that night. And she was not about to ask Jasper or Murphy who she was, for the fear of them knowing about her or being unable to keep their mouth shut was terrifying. Lexa didn’t particularly hate those two coworkers, but they weren’t the classiest of people. And she never took the blonde’s order, for fear of talking to her. So the others always took care of her, a name never dropped as they all seemed acquainted.

Lexa was the only one out of the loop. A pattern she was used to in her life. Instead of dwelling on it on that Thursday night, she just focused on coming up with a weekend plan before classes started Monday. At that point, her research project was going to consume her.

Murphy popped up next to her as closing time drew near. “Hey, Alexis, can I ask you a favor?”

“You want me to close by myself so you can go smoke?”

“Por favor?” He pleaded terribly.

“Your accent is horrible.”

“Please, please, please. The boys all get together on Thursdays and this is the last one before we all have to fly back out for school. Just this one time, I need your help.”

She rolled her eyes. He was quitting tomorrow anyway, so the whole ‘one time’ thing was irrelevant. But she didn’t want to see him pout for the next forty-five minutes either.

“Fine.”

“Yes! You’re the best!”

“Sure,” She rolled her eyes, stepping away to start the closing duties early in hopes she’ll leave early. “Just get out of here.”

Twenty minutes later, the shop was empty and closing time was drawing near. Most of the duties and the equipment was clean, so Lexa was busy wiping tables and folding chairs when the door chimed open.

She glanced up and froze.

The blonde walked in and smiled at her as if it was normal to look that gorgeous. Lexa felt her throat dry up and mentally slapped herself. ‘just treat her like a normal customer’, her mind told her, ‘like she was Jake. Act normal’.

Acting normal was hard when you were far from living a normal life.

“Hi,” the mystery beauty said, pulling her glasses off of her face and smiling at Lexa. “You’re…. Alexis, right?”

She still had to get used to being called Alexis sometimes at this job. Her teachers, the diner employees, and Jake knew her nickname, but she didn’t bother correcting the students that worked at the shop. What was the point? They’d call her whatever they wanted anyway. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Raven tells me you make a mean Frappuccino.”

A compliment, great. Another thing Lexa is always uncomfortable with. “Um, I guess so.”

A quick silence fell over them as Clarke looked at her with teasing eyes. “Well, can I get one to go?”

“Oh!” Lexa dropped the wash rag on the table she was cleaning and immediately started to move. “Of course, sorry, I just–”

“You’re fine,” she interrupted, moving with Lexa and leaning over the counter as the ingredients were brought out. “Raven talks about you a lot, you know.”

“Really?” Lexa asked with confusion. “I hardly ever work with her.”

“Murphy and Jasper do too, but they’re objectifying asshats, so I don’t listen to them much.”

Lexa nodded, dropping the ice in to the buckets. “Right, um, Did you want the Mocha Frappuccino or…”

“Mocha is great,” she said, and Lexa could’ve sworn that she had a flirty smile on her face. “It’s probably my favorite color right now so that’s fitting.”

Lexa was often described in high school as having a mocha skin tone, but she just chalked the memory up to nervousness. No way this girl meant it by anything other than that.

With swift movement, Lexa was grateful to start the grinder because it caused enough noise that she managed to get her barrings. Her mind had yet to catch up and when everything was finally mixed up, she was grateful to feel like she could be a little more coherent than stupid.

So she turned, drink in hand with a bottle of whip cream. “Did you want any?”

She winked and nodded with a teasing smile that Lexa tried to ignore.

“Here you go,” Lexa said, sliding the drink across the counter. “That’ll be–”

“Here.” She slid a twenty dollar bill over the counter, backing away quickly. “Keep the change.”

Another charity case? Lexa went from nervous and embarrassing to shocked and irritated. “I don’t need this–”

“I don’t care. Consider it an investment,” the blonde said as she backed out of the shop.

Lexa frowned. “And investment?”

“Raven told me your last day is Saturday,” she shrugged, popping the door open behind her. “I’m just trying to convince you to stick around a little while longer. Might be something good coming your way if you do.”

And then, the girl was gone.

\------------------

Despite her feelings, Lexa made more money at the diner for less hours. So when Saturday rolled around, she wrapped up her apron and name tag and dropped it on the counter and walked out for the final time.

Her relief when she looked at her bank account was satisfying, to say the least. She had enough from overworking herself to cover quite a bit of the expenses that she’d be facing until graduation.

Rent, utilities, food. Despite the pending doom of student loans, Lexa felt secure for a moment.

The moment was brief.

As soon as she thought she had her feet on solid ground, something always knocked it off.

Normally it’s figuratively. This time, it was literally.

Lexa was walking across campus after her morning shift at the diner, a good and simple conversation occurring with Jake for once, and the next thing she knew she felt a large object smack against her side and the ground approached quickly afterwards.

She fell gracefully, considering she wasn’t exactly uncoordinated, so she managed to catch herself and turn. Her hands smacked the gravel hard, ripping the skin and she felt the burns instantly.

Her shoulder hit the sidewalk barrier, pain shooting through to her back and the last thing she really felt was her head smacking concrete, and then the world went black.

\---------------------

“Costia! Watch where you’re going, you moron!”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear she came out of nowhere.”

“You ran the poor girl over.”

“It was an accident!”

Lexa groaned at the loud conversation around her, slowly shifting back to consciousness. She felt a hand fall to her hip, and she realized she was on her back, the sun on her face, and felt stinging in her hands and shoulder, maybe on her face too?

Slowly tilting her head side to side, she groaned with pain. “Ouch.” Was all she managed to articulate.

“Alexis, hey, are you okay?”

Realizing that the extra person knew her name, Lexa slowly opened her eyes. It was bright, hard to adjust, and her head was pounding but she recognized the girl briefly. “Hi, Raven.”

To her right, Raven visibly deflated at the sound of her voice. “Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead.”

Costia, on Lexa’s left, rolled her eyes. “It was a moped, Raven. Not a bus.”

“As if I’d ever let you drive a bus after this stunt.”

“I told you, she came out of nowhere.”

Instead of listening to them argue, Lexa moved to push herself to sit up. She realized the extent of the damage when she couldn’t put her hands down to hold herself, and the pain shooting through her shoulder didn’t help. She groaned and fell back down, but even as slow and gently she did it, her head pounded where it had smacked the concrete. “I feel like I got hit by a bus.”  
Despite the fact Lexa’s eyes were closed, she imagined the other girl, Costia, was rolling her eyes.

One hand came to brush some hair from Lexa’s face. Lexa cracked an eye open against the sunlight to discover it was Costia’s. “I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. I don’t know what happened–”

“You hit her with your moped. That’s what happened.”

“Thank you, Raven,” Costia hissed, glaring at her. “You know what I meant.”

“I know what I saw too. She was on the walking path. You, Costia, illegally hit a pedestrian.”

“What, are you going to arrest me?”

“Wick is a cop. Don’t make me sick him on you.”

“He’s a campus security guard. He hardly has the ability to arrest me on charges of attempted vehicular homicide.”

“Attempted? So you admit you did this on purpose? What vendetta do you have against Alexis?”

“Um, guys?” Lexa groaned again, feeling her head get worse and the world get dizzier. She came to the conclusion on her own. “I think I have a concussion.”

She felt a hand fall to her stomach in a comforting touch. Although Lexa hadn’t been touched gently in such a long time that it actually caused her to tense up. “Are you dizzy?” Raven asked.

“So fucking dizzy. And my head hurts.”

“Your hands need to be treated too.”

Costia leaned over Lexa and at the feeling of shade, she opened her eyes to see the girl’s face. “Want me to take you to the hospital?”

Lexa panicked. “No, I – I can’t afford–”

“I know the lead doctor,” Raven immediately interrupted, pushing her down when Lexa protested. “You won’t have to pay a penny.”

“No, I can’t,” Lexa argued, trying to get up again but the pain in her head forced her back down this time. Costia caught the back of her head this time, lowering her gently. “I – no. You don’t understand.”

Raven shrugged without care, and Lexa opened her eyes to see her put her phone away at the last minute. “I already texted her, so she’s on her way. Unluckily for you, she’s not clocked in today so she’s free to pick you up. She’ll be here in five minutes.”

\---------------

By the time a black SUV pulled up to the curve, Lexa was sitting up with her head in her hands. The burn and the headache was equally painful, the sunlight was brighter than it was fifteen minutes ago, and the world continued to spin. But she tolerated it to avoid looking at anyone at this point. She was partially embarrassed. But mostly, she was worried.

Medical expenses were not something she could afford right now.

For the last few minutes, Raven and Costia argued beside her and she came up with twelve different scenarios in which she managed to get out of this without going to the hospital.

One included stealing Costia’s moped. But if she crashed it that was more money she’d be in debt to. That was a no go.

Another was just running off and heading to class. But her dizziness made it hard to stand, much less walk or run. So that was a pass.

She could charm her way out of it, but that was hard to come by when every expression she made was a grimace of pain.

So when the door opened, her only plan was argue until everyone gave up and let her be. She saw the blood on her jeans from her hands and figured some landed on her face, and her hair was sticking to the back of her head where some of the blood from the impact must have started to clot and harden by now. She probably looked a wreck, but she’d be fine.

She’d always pushed through.

That thought faded when she heard Raven great their new arrival though.

“Dr. Griffin, thank God. This moron–”

“Hey!” Costia argued.

“– hit my friend, Alexis, with her moped and I’m pretty sure she has a concussion and maybe will need a few stitches.”

A hand fell to her knees where she was actually not banged up too bad. She glanced up, realizing that Dr. Griffin was exactly who she thought it was.

“Hi Lexa,” Abby said with a smile and a slightly worried expression. “I’ll take care of everything. Just come with me.”

All arguments went out the window. Lexa just did as she was told.

\------------

When Lexa finally came to after all the drugs that Abby gave her to start with, she immediately started panicking.

She missed the session with Dr. Waters at the University. Was he going to be mad?

Abby quickly toned her down telling her she called him. Apparently they are pretty decent friends, and he owed her a favor anyway after she saved his daughter’s hand after a really bad car accident years ago.

Then she freaked out about the testing she had.

Again, Abby called the school and made arrangements.

When the nurses had asked about any paperwork, documents, payments, Abby quickly shooed them out of the room, telling them that would address that later. Lexa was still dizzy, but it was more due to pain medications and the drugs than the actual trauma itself.

Two days had gone past that she stayed in the hospital under strict Griffin supervision. Jake, of course, made sure to stop by multiple times a day and bring decent food.

“I know what that hospital food tastes like,” he had mentioned. “It’s worse than death.”

It was a bit of an exaggeration, but Lexa didn’t argue. A burger was much better than the Jell-O and meat mixture that they’d offered her before. The pancakes were exactly natural either when she tried them. Any outside food was more than welcome.

On the third day, Jake confessed to Lexa that they had contacted Anya about what happened and Abby had been giving her updates. Lexa’s heart dropped at first, as Anya wasn’t aware that Lexa didn’t buy the plane tickets herself or even know who the Griffins were. After a short explanation, Jake understood her concern and promised that his wife had kept everything completely confidential, so confidential that he wasn’t allowed to overhear the conversation.

And again, Lexa felt better.

“How’s the dizziness?” Abby asked, a flashlight in Lexa’s eyes as she went through her examination. Lexa blinked a few times against the light before Abby pulled away.

“A lot better. Still a light pounding in the back of my head, but I think that’s just because I hit it there. If I focus on something too far away from me, it starts to throb”

Abby chuckled. Lexa didn’t see the joke. “I’m sure. And your hands?”

With precision, the nurses had disinfected and wrapped Lexa’s hands in gauze multiple times a day while the healing process started for the many open wounds that occurred. Concrete beats skin and bones, apparently.

She wiggled the fingers under the white wrapping, nodding in approval and immediately quitting when her head reminded her of pain. “They’re, um, they’re better. Good enough, I think.”

“Good enough doesn’t fly in my line of work. Are they hurting?”

“Yeah, but I mean, I should be able to go back to work–”

Abby gave her a look as if she’d grown a second head. “Lexa, you’ve gotten approval from the school to take a week off. That’s from studies and from work.”

“No, no, I have rent–”

“We’ll take care of it.”

“But my classes–”

“You can do online if you have to.”

With embarrassment, Lexa sighed. “I can’t afford Wi-Fi at my apartment. I have to be at school.”

A look of sympathy passed over the doctor, and it made Lexa sick. “Jake and I can–”

“Absolutely not,” she stubbornly stated. “You’ve done enough. I’ll figure it out.”

“Lexa, you’re barely twenty-one, and although that’s an adult that doesn’t mean you can’t have help. At least let us–”

“Thank you, Abby, but you’ve done enough,” She slowly started to move away from eth doctor, but Abby held her back. “Dr. Griffin, please. I really should be heading home.”

Abby shook her head. “As a medical professional, you’re not allowed to be discharged from my hospital until I deem it is safe to do so.” She leaned forward then, hands in the pocket of her white coat and a look of seriousness in her eyes. “So I suggest you stay put and don’t argue or I’ll have you thrown in the psych ward.”

Despite the fear, Lexa felt herself argue, “That’s illegal.”

Abby shrugged casually. “Griffin women get what they want, Lexa. Now sit.”

She did.

\--------------

The day that Abby deemed it ‘safe’ to discharge Lexa from the hospital was the day that all of her worlds came crashing together. Jake had brought some clothes from Clarke, since Lexa’s pants and shirt were ripped and covered and blood and were thrown away when she was tossed in a hospital gown.

She managed to dress easily enough, a paint splattered white t-shirt on her torso, some basketball shorts on her legs, and luckily her own shoes were still available. She was able to take a shower at the hospital through the grace of Abby before dressing, and her hands burned from the soaps but she felt so much better afterwards.

Once her things were packed in the hospital room, she felt ready. It was hard to grip the bag with her books in it from where Costia hit her with the moped, but she managed to throw it over her hurt shoulder without wincing too bad. It was at that point, though, that someone cleared their throat.

Lexa turned, and her face went white at the two people in the doorway. One, was Jake, a beaming and knowing smile plastered on his stupid perfect face.

The other was the girl that always showed up at late hours at the coffee shop. Who gave Lexa the outrageous tip. Who teased her about quitting. Who always caught Lexa checking her out as she doodled in the corner of the shop in what Lexa assumed was a sketchpad. Who Lexa thought about way more than socially acceptable.

“Lexa,” Jake said with a growing grin. “Meet me daughter, Clarke. She’ll be taking you home so you don’t have to uber anywhere or get hit by a moped again.”

“Hi, Alexis,” Clarke teased, emphasizing the full name as if she was offended she didn’t know. “We have a lot to talk about.”

\----------------

For what Jake described as a ‘starving artist’ Clarke’s car was nice. It was simple, a Toyota Rav 4, and the inside was clean. It sure seemed like Clarke was doing okay to Lexa. Considering Lexa worked two jobs sometimes and couldn’t afford a car…

“So,” Clarke said when Lexa was settled in the passenger seat, Clarke slipping on the seat belts. “Lexa, huh? Was Alex too generic of a nickname?”

The girl shrugged in response, eyes looking out the window.

“You know, Raven is pissed. She thought you guys were friends, and she didn’t know that you’re the Lexa my dad boasts about. My mom said she wouldn’t stop complaining about it on the way to the hospital.”

“Raven never asked, so I never told.”

“Wow, that’s very 1980’s of you.”

Lexa had so many questions, so many curiosities running through her head. Jake spoke so highly of Clarke, that Lexa felt like she should have a thousand talking points for the twenty minute ride to campus. And yet, nothing as coming up except for one question:

“Did Jake tell you about me?”

Clarke paused, glancing at Lexa before pulling out of the parking space and maneuvering through to the highway. “Did my dad talk about you? Oh yeah. All the time.”

Surprise was the best way to describe Lexa’s face. “Really?” She knew Jake said that he did, but hearing it from another source made it more real.

“You’re the daughter he always wanted,” Clarke shrugged, not appearing bothered by the statement. “Of course he talks about you. I thought you were a figment of his imagination until Mom confirmed you existed.”

“He talks about you too,” Lexa assured, sure that the girl must hate the fact her father spends so much time with Lexa. “I mean, it’s a lot. All the time.”

Clarke actually blushed. Lexa took that as a win. “So now that I know Alexis and Lexa are the same person, why are you working two jobs and going to college full time? Are you trying to prove something to the rest of our generation that are complete slackers?”

“I’m not trying to prove anything,” she corrected.

Clarke clucked her tongue but otherwise didn’t say anything else for a moment. Once on the two lane highway, Lexa thought they were going to ride in silence for a while before Clarke spoke up again.

“Did you two really meet the way he told us?”

Lexa shrugged, looking out the window. “What did he tell you?”

“At the diner, that first day he tried it out, he walked in and you were the most tired looking kid he ever met, and you were being hit on by some thirty year old guy that deserved to get his ass kicked.”

Lexa remembered that day. It was almost two years ago now, and yes, that’s exactly how it went. Jake put the guy in his place, and started showing up once a week to keep an eye on Lexa. Then it was twice a week. Then three times. Eventually, Jake became more of a friend than some guy that just checked in on her. Jake was there for here when no one else was. He was one of the few constants in her life besides that stupid diner and her boss that was genuine.

“Yeah,” she confirmed with a nod. “He didn’t kick his ass though, just told him off.”

“No throwing him head first out of the window through busted glass then?”

Lexa chuckled. “Yeah, that’s a little exaggerated.”

“I figured,” Clarke laughed too, shaking her head. “My dad has a desire for dramatic flares when he tells stories.”

“Still one of the best story tellers I know, real or fake. He’s just nice to listen to sometimes.”

“I just wish he’d listen more on occasion. He’s big on talking and not listening when my future is involved.”

Lexa opened her mouth to disagree, to say that Jake was a great listener, but she realized that she didn’t want to sound biased. And really, when she wanted Jake to listen and NOT do something, he ignored her so maybe Clarke had a point. He didn’t listen well, but he had a good heart so he could get away with it.

Instead, Lexa decided that she wanted to learn more about the blonde beauty driving her to her shitty apartment. She wasn’t looking forward to Clarke seeing where she lived, but she really didn’t want to walk the one mile from her usual drop zone. “He did tell me that you’re an artist.”

“Did he say with snark and an attitude?” Clarke retorted.

“He talks about your art like it’s amazing, but that your future isn’t.”

She rolled her eyes, one hand moving from the steering wheel to rub her eye in aggravation. Lexa watched out of the corner of her eye, trying not to stare and also trying not to move too much because she was starting to feel dizzy.

“He says he understands, but he doesn’t,” Clarke sighed. “The family business is great, and insurance is great, and money is great, but I can’t look at spreadsheets for the rest of my life. I’d lose all hope in humanity.”

“Humanity’s hope lies outside the realm of spreadsheets?” Lexa teased. “Someone call the president.”

Clarke actually smiled with a chuckle. Lexa felt prideful about that. “I don’t think he’ll ever fully understand, but he doesn’t stop me. He just comments his thing and we move on until it’s brought up again. And if that’s all it is, I can handle it. I just wish I had my dad’s full support, not ninety percent.”

“He does support you,” Lexa did her best to reassure. “I promise you, he doesn’t care if you’re an artist, CEO, or dump truck driver. He just wants you happy.”

Clarke sighed. “I know, but maybe one day I’ll actually believe it.”

\-----------------

“This is where you live?” Clarke asked with reservation, pulling into the parking space with pot holes, cigarettes littered everywhere, and piles of trash near the walkway.

If Lexa could’ve, she would’ve avoided this situation for this reason. The disgust in Clarke’s eyes wasn’t missed, and when the girl turned towards her, she immediately masked her face again.

“It’s… great.”

“It sucks,” Lexa corrected. “But it’s what I can afford. This city isn’t cheap.” And with that, she opened the door and slowly made her way out, groaning as she did, her shoulder twinging when she twisted.

Clarke pulled the key from the ignition, the car going silent.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you to your apartment.”

“I’m fine, I can take it from here.”

“Dad’s orders,” Clarke said, coming around the side of the car and grabbing a bag full of extra clothes that Clarke claimed ‘I don’t like anymore’. She locked the car, the beep resonating like thunder in Lexa’s ears. This can’t be happening. “Come on. I’ll follow you.”

“I don’t want you up there,” Lexa blurted out, knowing how it sounded but she really was frightful. “Please, I can take the bag. I’ll be fine.”

Clarke paused, eyeing her carefully. “I don’t believe you.”

“You should.”

“Relax. It’s not like I’m going to rob you.”

The joke was meant to help Lexa relax, but it only emphasized her point. Lexa barely owned anything, much less anything someone would willingly want to rob. It was embarrassing for someone like Clarke to see how Lexa lived. IT wasn’t dirty, but just the lack of items made it empty and cold.

Lexa closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Your mom and dad have done enough to help me, especially at the hospital and with school, so please just–”

“I’ll find it myself,” Clarke stated with dismissal, turning towards the main entrance of the shitty, brick apartment building in a not so good area of downtown. Lexa hated the fact that she was injured enough not to catch her.

“Clarke! Don’t–”

“Come on, Lexa. I have things to do so let’s get a move on.”

With a feeling of despair, Lexa followed her.

After many extra minutes to make it up the stairs, they came to a stop outside of Lexa’s apartment. There was food on the shitty carpet, and scratches along the walls of the shitty wallpaper. But Clarke didn’t comment, just waited with the bag as Lexa slowly unlocked the shitty apartment.

“Just… don’t say anything,” Lexa begged when the lock clicked. She reached for the door and when Clarke nodded, she opened it.

It was a studio apartment, but it barely could be called that.

The only items within the apartment was a small dresser where the bottom drawer was missing, a bed that Lexa had bought used (she wasn’t happy about it either) that lied on the floor as she never got around to buying a bed frame that was priced right. A small table with one chair sat near the window, and the fridge lied in the kitchen with the small amount of counter space available. Despite that, everything stayed clean, as Lexa was sure that even if she didn’t have a lot, it wouldn’t be filthy.

Clarke stepped inside, and Lexa kept her eyes down as she bit the inside of her cheek. She just wanted to grab the bag and rush Clarke back out, but the blonde would’ve refused. She dropped the bag of clothes on the tiny, wobbly kitchen table.

“It’s… clean.”

Lexa wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but she figured it was the latter but unintentionally.

“I said don’t say anything,” Lexa repeated.

Clarke gave her a look and rolled her eyes, walking towards the bed and she gently kicked it. “Lexa, don’t be mad about what I’m about to say.”

She didn’t promise anything, just stared at her.

“Please let me help you.”

She was already shaking her head. “Clarke, I’m fine–”

“This bed will kill your shoulder,” Clarke started, then pointed out the window, “Not to mention it’s a two mile walk to the diner. You don’t own a car. I’m scared to look in your fridge based on how thin you are, not that it’s a bad thing, but if you come with me–”

“I don’t need your charity or anything else,” Lexa finally snapped. She wished she could’ve shown how angry she was, but the gauze along her hands and the warp around her shoulder told her otherwise. “I’ve survived on my own since my dad died. I’m not helpless.”

“I never said that.”

“It’s called reading between the lines, Clarke. I’m not an idiot.”

“You’re not,” the blonde said and she stepped back towards Lexa, leaning against the clean but old fashioned counter. “You’re smart, hardworking, challenging. Dad talks highly about you, and Raven talked great about you, and the few times I met you at the coffee shop proved that you’re a good person. Murphy tried to kick me out anytime I asked for anything too close to closing, and I did it just to make him mad. You never got mad. You do your job, and you succeed. You’re not a failure for living this way, Lexa.” Clarke gave her a look that she wasn’t expecting… Pride. “You’re incredible for what you’ve done.”

She felt a stinging in the back of her throat, so rarely hearing praise nowadays, and most of the time it came from Jake. But Lexa learned to read people in her short years, and Clarke’s eyes proved she was genuine.

“Thank you,” she echoed in a weak voice, breaking the eye contact and looking down. She suddenly wished her dad was here, to see how far she had come. It wasn’t pretty, but she was making it.  
Clarke stepped forward then, hand going to the back of Lexa’s head. It was gesture that Lexa initially flinched from, but when Clarke pressed on and started rubbing circles with her fingers on a particularly sore spot from the accident, Lexa relaxed.

“I don’t want you to think that my family looks at you as anything other than an incredible human being,” Clarke said, and Lexa felt her eyes burning into her so she finally met her gaze. Clarke smiled when she did. “But if you try to sleep here tonight, I am not below getting my friends to kidnap you. Let’s go.”

\----------------

Lexa dropped Jake’s food in front of him weeks later, feeling better and rejuvenated than she had since before her dad’s initial diagnosis of cancer. She felt freer, felt herself put on some much needed weight, and Clarke had forced her into socializing with her friends that Lexa didn’t turn away from. She knew Raven, barely, but Octavia was hard and kind at the same time. Like she’ll kill you, but she’ll also kill someone for you. It was nice.

“How’s the apartment going?” Jake asked, sipping the coffee. “Clarke said the place has never been cleaner.”

Lexa shrugged but her lips tugged up lightly as she did. “It’s all I can really offer, so I don’t mind.”

“Well, the automatic vacuum only does so much, so I appreciate the help. Clarke’s ability to dirty up a space is a talent she’s had as a kid.”

“She’s not that bad. Raven is the twister that destroys the place.”

Jake chuckled, nodding. Raven and Clarke had been friends since high school, and apparently the Griffin family was well aware of the destruction they can cause.

“Hey, can you sit for a minute? I wanted to talk to you about a few more serious things?”

Lexa looked around at her few tables that morning. She shrugged, asked Jake for a minuet just to check on everyone. One table wanted some more drinks, so once that was completed she made her way back to Jake, sliding in the booth.

“So, what’s up?” she asked hesitantly.

He chewed his eggs for a moment before speaking. “Well, Clarke and I have been talking.”

“I’m nervous already,” Lexa teased.

Jake didn’t smile, so Lexa felt her heart speed up with fear. Did she do something wrong? Did she overstep somehow?

Shit.

“Jake, whatever it is–”

“Do you want a job?”

Lexa looked taken aback. “A – a job? I have a job.”

“A better job,” Jake corrected. “With my company?”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Dr. Waters and Abby had spoken about your progress with his studies. You’re a fast learner, and you’re hardworking. He appreciates that. You’re incredible at your math and finance classes, as he has stated on multiple occasions. Lexa, you’re a brilliant kid, and you deserve more than just a diner pay with a few tips here and there. Clarke has pushed for me to ask you this, and I think it’s a good idea.”

“You’re offering me a job?”

She still didn’t understand. She had school and book knowledge, but no experience in the workforce outside of the food industry. She didn’t know anything about insurance, how to compensate, where to make money. She was just a girl in her now early twenties, approaching the Christmas before her graduation, nervous about the future.

Was Jake offering her a new way to a better future?

“I don’t understand,” she continued, looking down at her hands folded on the table. “Why would you do that?”

“Do I really need to explain to you all the ways that you deserve this opportunity?” Jake countered, nudging her hand with the back of his fork. “Over the last two years, I’ve learned a lot about you Lexa. Clarke has confirmed your generosity and kindness while living with you. And I know you’re someone who can help my company grow.”

“But why?”

Jake sighed, knowing he’d get this fight, probably. Lexa fights anything good in her life, that was just how she was. It was a toxic trait, one that Anya shared with her as well.  
“You have another meeting about your senior project this afternoon, right?”

She nodded.

“Come by my office afterwards. My meetings are limited today. So we can talk about it then.”

\--------------

Lexa got back to Clarke’s apartment later after her last class, nerves flowing through her. She was heading to Jake’s office after dropping off her school stuff, and she had hoped that Clarke would be out.

When the blonde was spotted in the living room, paint splattered all over her, Lexa knew that luck wasn’t exactly on her side. Never had been.

“Hey, how were your classes?” Clarke asked, an extravagant design on the canvas before her. She only spared Lexa a quick glance before going back to painting. “Dad talk to you?”

So Jake mentioned it to Clarke? Lexa paused in the kitchen, biting her lip, unsure what information to give. “Good. And yeah.”

“He called to see if you made it home yet. He said his last meeting ended an hour ago, so he’ll be waiting for you for the interview.”

“Interview?” Lexa’s eyes widened.

“For the job?” Clarke asked, eyes now leaving her project to look at Lexa curiously. “Didn’t he mention it?”

“He did, but he didn’t mention an interview.”

“That’s how people get jobs, Lexa,” Clarke chuckled. “Relax, it’s my dad. This is just a formality he has to go through. Red tape, If you will. If it was up to us, you’d have the job already.”

Lexa was now internally panicking. Despite crashing in Clarke’s extra bedroom during her healing process, she hadn’t invested in a lot and refused to let Clarke. She was planning on moving back into her old apartment at the end of the month, so the only thing she had was her regular school clothes and her diner uniforms. She didn’t have insurance interview stuff. Shit!

“Fuck,” Lexa blurted out, eyes wide and staring at nothing. “Ahhh, dammit.”

Clarke looked taken aback. “Whoa, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t have anything to wear to an interview.” She ran her scarred hands through her slightly tangled hair, internal panic rising in her chest. “Oh my God, what am I going to do?”

“It’s my dad, he’s not expecting black tie,” Clarke reassured.

It didn’t help. “He’d expect more than old basketball shorts and a ripped t-shirt.”

“So wear something of mine.”

The idea of wearing Clarke’s formal wear was not appealing. “No way.”

The blonde sighed, expecting that. “Lexa, come on. How many times do we have to go over this? When I offer help, it’s cause I care.”

“I know, but–”

“What if it isn’t mine?”

Lexa frowned. “What do you mean?”

\-----------------

“So Wells is…”

“My best friend,” Clarke clarified, buttoning up the white shirt that now covered Lexa’s torso. The blonde refused to let Lexa just dress by herself, and having her hands on Lexa’s body had made the brunette breath differently for so many reasons. She was attracted to Clarke, and she was sure the blonde knew that. Over their time together, many small touches and teasing glances had occurred, but nothing was ever actioned on the blonde’s part. So Lexa did nothing but admire from a distance with a blush when she was caught.

But Clarke seemed to be taken an exhaustively long time to button this damn shirt.

“We grew up together,” Clarke continued. “He moved to Australia a few years ago, and I see him occasionally when he flies back in. But last year he forgot some formal wear and I meant to get rid of it. I’m glad I didn’t know.” She stepped back, admiring Lexa’s now dressed body. “Because you look hot, if I’m allowed to say so.”

Redness flushed her cheeks, and she looked away to turn towards Clarke’s full mirror in her bigger, actually lived in and completed bedroom. Lexa wore some slacks that were just slightly too big, a white button up that Clarke had rolled the sleeves for since they were too long, and had her hair braided back. Clarke had found some shoes in the back of the closet that she had to dust off, and Lexa was just grateful that they weren’t too big or too small. Clarke commented that they needed polishing, but Lexa didn’t see the point.

For the first time in her adult life, Lexa felt and looked decent. Until Clarke’s comments kept coming.

“Seriously, you’re a babe.”

Lexa laughed nervously, hand going to her hair and feeling the bumps from the braid. “Thanks.”

Instead of commenting more, Clarke flashed her a bright smile and headed back out to the living room. Lexa too one last look at herself, imagining how it was her freshmen year to now.  
She used to be the girl that could barely afford Wal-Mart clothing and ramen. And while she was still broke, she had what she considered a support system now. Thanks to Jake, some stuff was falling into place. She was excited, nervous, and just hoped this wouldn’t come crashing down around here.

“Here goes nothing,” she said to herself.

\-----------------------

The interview was anything but formal, and that same day Lexa went to her boss at the diner to let her know that she’d be quitting by the start of the New Year. Her boss wasn’t surprised, but she was sad knowing that her most reliable employee would be leaving.

Christmas came and went, and the Griffins flew out to see some grandparents in Florida, from what Clarke had mentioned. Jake promised her to provide more details of the new job on her in January. Lexa spent most of the break back at her old apartment, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of staying at Clarke’s when the blonde wasn’t present.

And with the new pay, she informed her landlord she’d be moving out as well. She had found a place that takes the same percentage of her paychecks, but with the increase in cash coming from Jake’s generosity, she knew she wanted to take advantage. And very rarely did Lexa ever act on something she wanted. Clarke had pressed her to change that, so she did.

Christmas alone was kind of hard, outside of the call that Anya was able to give her and the apologies for being unable to leave California to visit. Lexa ensured that it was fine. She was actually happy that Anya missed this particular version of her life. In the future, if Anya could make it, Lexa wouldn’t hesitate anymore.

So when New Year’s Eve finally rolled around, Lexa made her way into the new apartment for her last semester of college, feeling more stable than she’d ever felt.

A knock on her door on New Year’s Day was unexpected and Lexa jumped from her spot on the floor. She’d yet to get any extra furniture outside of a mattress and an actual bed frame, but she was fine. Those things would come with time.

At first she was confused, but upon opening the door, a smile plastered its way onto her face. “Clarke?”

“Let me see, let me see,” she begged, bouncing on her toes. Lexa rolled her eyes, stepping aside to let her in. “Oh my God, Lexa.”

“It’s nothing special.”

“Yes, you are,” Clarke corrected.

Lexa felt another wave of feelings wash over her as Clarke stepped inside, looking around. Those little comments have started coming from the blonde more often than not, recently. Talking about how hot Lexa looks, or how fantastic she was, or how beautiful she is. Lexa always reciprocated, as Clarke was gorgeous without trying, but she never acted on it. It was pretty much just blushing and smiling.

“We missed you at Christmas,” Clarke said, continuing to walk and look around the one bedroom apartment. “Dad still isn’t over it that you turned down his offer to tag along.”

Lexa shut the door, hands going to the pocket of her new jeans from the thrift store. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“You know that isn’t the case,” Clarke said. “My family adores you. You’re practically adopted.”

Comments like that also left a weird, sick feeling in Lexa’s stomach. She wasn’t looking for a new family. Anya was her family, and that was enough for her. “Well, I did just fine while you guys were gone. No hard feelings.”

Clarke gave her a look briefly and sighed, moving to jump up on the kitchen counter that was open. No other seating was available yet, another thing that Lexa had to invest in. The chair at her other apartment broke during the move, so she tossed the table along with hit. She wanted to start fresh.

Lexa watched as Clarke leaned on her hands, one eyebrow up as she studied her. “We just want what’s best for you, Lexa.” Clarke bit her lip, looking at her with seriousness and Lexa had to break that contact and look down at the intensity of it. “And we missed you the last two weeks. I missed you.”

The last three words caught Lexa with more emotion. She looked back up, surprised. “Really?”

“Really,” Clarke chuckled. “Which is why tonight, you’re coming with me.”

“Tonight?” Lexa paused, eyes widening. “Tonight is–”

“New Years Eve, I know.”

“But–”

Clarke was already shaking her head. “No getting out of it. Raven is coming over, so the three of us are going to have a quiet New Year’s Eve celebration because I know you’d run like a scared baby deer otherwise.”

Lexa still wanted to argue. “You don’t have to–”

“I want to,” Clarke interrupted. “So deal with it.”

\--------------

“So are you excited for the new job?” Raven asked, pouring more wine into Lexa’s cup.

The brunette looked down at the drink with hesitation. She’d never been able to afford alcohol, and this was the first time she’d ever drank. It was making her head kind of fuzzy, and she felt warmer than ever before. Considering her old apartment sometimes didn’t have heat when she needed it most. If she knew that drinking warmed someone this much, maybe she would’ve started earlier.

“You’re eyeing that drink like it’s God’s gift to the world,” Raven chuckled, nudging Lexa’s shoulder as she plopped next to her on the couch. “Earth to Lexa.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, immediately drinking more of the weird, burning, good feeling liquid. “I’m just thinking how much warmer last winter would’ve been if I was twenty-one at the time.”

Raven and Clarke shared a look. “Well,” the blonde said and she reached forward to push Lexa’s hand away slowly when she went for another drink. “Let’s not turn you into an alcoholic. Slow down, Tiger.”

At first, she almost protested. But she didn’t, setting it down on the coffee table before them. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Raven chuckled. “It’s almost cute how innocent you are sometimes.”

“Raven,” Clarke warned.

Lexa dropped her hand to Clarke’s jeans, trying to tell her it was fine. Clarke shrugged and took another sip of her own drink. Since when did they start silently communicating?

“Sorry,” Raven held her hands up with a shrug. “I’ll keep my mouth occupied for now on.” And she immediately started chugging her wine.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just start the movie, Reyes. Don’t make me kick you out of here.”

Raven winked at her. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Lexa was too busy staring at the wine like it was the most fascinating thing in the world to notice the look the two best friends shared.

\------------------

Lexa woke with a pounding in her head and voices in her ears. Her arms felt tired, and it was like her brain couldn’t figure out how to tell the rest of her body to move.

“You had the perfect opportunity. It was fucking New Year’s Eve.”

“Opportunity or not, I’m not going to force that on her.”

“Watching you flirt with her is exhausting. Just kiss her already.”

“Just let me handle this.”

“Do you know how tiring this is? You guys started flirting over six months ago, and you lived together for like three weeks. How you haven’t jumped her bones yet is baffling to me. If it was me–”

“Well it’s not. So how about you just let me deal with my own relationship, huh?”

“What relationship? You’ve been as dry as a bag of bones since meeting her. Even Octavia mentioned this is the most celibate you’ve been since you turned seventeen.”

“Maybe I got sick of sleeping around and decided to grow up? Ever thought about that?”

“Growing up is boring.”

“Whatever, just leave so I can wake her up. She’s bound to have a headache.”

“Fine. Good luck ever getting laid again, Griffin. I do not envy your life choices.”

“Get out.”

A few moments later, a hand fell to Lexa’s forehead and she felt like it was ice cold. Did she have a fever? Was that why she had a headache? She squinted her forehead at the contact and thoughts running painfully through her head.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

The soft voice was incentive for Lexa to try to open her eyes. She did, slowly, and barely registered the blonde halo of hair and the brightness from the sunlight before closing her eyes and groaning immediately. “Ouch.”

Clarke chuckled. “Yeah, you drank quite a bit last night, and wine is notorious for hangovers.”

“This is a hangover?” Lexa felt the dry, soreness in her throat. “It’s horrible.”

“Here, this’ll help.”

She slowly opened her eyes again, and Clarke offered her a beaming smile. She painfully eyed the glass of water and nodded. With Clarke moving her hand to Lexa’s back, she pulled the girl up to a sitting position on the couch.

“Drink up.”

Without response, Lexa took the drink and took a sip. It was like heaven. Water had never tasted too good. One sip turned into a gulp, and another, and before she knew it she finished the whole glass.

Clarke watched her with a small smile, one eyebrow raised. “You okay?”

Lexa looked at the now empty glass, feeling better but still swimming in headaches. “Does water always taste that good?”

“Only if you don’t get Gatorade first.” Clarke took the glass, setting it on the coffee table beside her. “So, headache pretty bad?”

Lexa shrugged, rubbing her eyes and feeling that pain in the back of her eye socket. “Feels painful. But it’s like I don’t know where it’s painful.”

“Yeah, that sounds right. It’s different from your concussion, huh?”

“So different.”

“I’ll get you some more water and a Tylenol.” Clarke stood, moving to do as she suggested, and Lexa took a moment to get her barrings. She fixed the shorts Clarke let her borrow and the shirt that was Wells’ from high school. She knew her hair was probably a mess from sleep, and tried to run her hands through it. It was kind of tangled, but pulling it hurt so she left it alone and just dropped her head to her hands when the dizziness washed over her.

“Take it easy,” Clarke said when she came back. “You’re new to this, so I don’t want you doing too much until I get some food in you.”

“Food?” Lexa asked, nausea repelling that idea. “I feel sick just thinking about it.”

“I know. But it’ll help. A waffle and some eggs are miracle workers.” She dropped the pill into Lexa’s hand, and the brunette immediately swallowed it with the half empty glass of water. “Why don’t you relax while I make you breakfast?”

“You don’t have to–”

“If I had a penny every time I heard that from you.” Clarke pushed her back down when she tried to stand. “Stay put. I want to. You’re not leaving until you feel better. It’s my friend’s fault you feel this way anyway.”

“But–”

“Please?” Clarke asked, sticking out her bottom lip. “For my own sanity?”

Lexa’s eyes moved right towards it, and she swallowed nervously. But she nodded once, not trusting herself to speak or able to move anymore from the pain.

Clarke smiled triumphantly. “Good girl.”

\--------------

“Titus talks highly of you.” Lexa looked up from her computer, supplied by the Insurance Company of Sky View Insurance. She smiled when Jake stepped into her cubicle, glancing around. “Made yourself at home, I see?”

She knew it was meant to be a joke. Over the last three scheduled days of her new job, she barely brought anything of personal value. There’s one picture of Anya, and a magnet on the file cabinet that Raven gave her. It was, of course, an MIT Rocket sticker.

With a shrug, she paused the training video on her computer. “Yeah, hi Jake.”

“Hey, kiddo.” He dropped himself on her wrap around desk, his arms crossing over his chest. As usual, he was in his dressed up suit without a jacket, a bowtie on his collar. “How’s it going? I’d rather hear it from you to make sure you’re comfortable. Titus is already talking about a promotion for you.”

It was great, actually. She wasn’t exhausted physically from being on her feet for seven hour shifts, no breaks. She wasn’t exerting extra energy to carry five people’s worth of food. She did realize she had to start hitting the school gym, when she found any time which was only about six times so far, but school only just started back anyway. If she makes it at least four times a week from now on, that’s good enough. It was different, and a good different.

Expressing her gratefulness to Jake was something she’d done almost every time she’d seen him. “It’s great, and again–”

“Thank me again and I’ll tell Clarke.”

She chuckled, shaking her head at him. “Fine. She’s over it too?”

“You know better than I do. How is she doing anyway?”

“Good. I haven’t seen her in a few days since school started this week.”

“She has a gallery opening this month too. Are you going?”

“She mentioned it was the Friday that my first research presentation is.”

Jake, if he wasn’t a CEO of an amazing insurance company, would’ve looked like a pouty child. “So you’ll miss it.”

“Probably.”

“Next time then?”

She nodded with a smile. “Yeah, next time.”

“Are you excited about your first presentation?”

“Nervous,” she corrected, fiddling with her fingers. “It’ll be nerve wracking, but Dr. Waters said we’re going to have four practice sessions so I’m sure I’ll be prepared. Just some anxiety I’ll have to push through.”

“Well, he talks great of you. Just can’t wait until you graduate so we can make you full time.”

Lexa blushed under the praise. “Thank you, Jake.”

He winked. “If you need anything, let me know, Champ. You know where to find me.”

\----------------

The next few months passed in a busy rush for Lexa. Spring semester of senior year, paying senior dues, getting stuff ready for graduation. Clarke was around all the time, along with Jake and Abby. The Griffins forced her into family dinners once a week, which she didn’t really have to be forced into after the first time. At least a few times a week, Clarke would bring food to Lexa’s or invite her over. It was just nice to have some consistency in her life in regards to human life.

Anya bugged her like crazy about how she’d changed, and it was a good thing. She had a better color about her, was filling out with the days at the gym, and when she got a phone that did more than flip and send phone calls, Anya was over the moon. Lexa had decided one night to finally explain the situation with the Griffins, mainly with Jake, and Anya noted to thank them eternally for taking care of Lexa.

It took a lot to get Anya’s thanks for anything. So Jake was more than excited about it when Lexa informed him.

Over time, and faster than Lexa expected, her favorite Griffin moved from Jake to Clarke. During the week, many times Clarke would just hang out while Lexa studied or worked on her project. The brunette was getting swamped between the job, school, and her project so Clarke made it her mission to make sure that she was at least taken care of. Being an artist, she made her own hours outside of the gallery.

So it was helpful, and Lexa knew she’d be eternally grateful. It was no longer a pride thing. She welcomed the assistance, almost looked forward to it now. The days when Clarke would call with excitement about a new painting sold, or another commission always came with a dinner celebration. Anything exciting with Lexa, and Clarke was always the first with a hug and congratulations.  
Sometime, in the last two years, Clarke went from Jake’s daughter to Lexa’s best friend.

“Lexa Woods!” Clarke sang her name out of tune as she entered the apartment with twice as many furnishings as it used to have. So now, there was a least a desk and a four seater table. “I have a surprise for you!”

Lexa walked out of her room, not expecting Clarke but not surprised to see her either. The girl just popped into places as she pleased, and Lexa stopped arguing. “What’s in the bag?”

“A surprise,” the blonde teased, hiding it behind her. “Close your eyes.”

“Clarke–”

“Do it.”

With a sigh and a smile she couldn’t hold back, Lexa did as told. She heard Clarke moving around and felt… what is that?

“Are you blindfolding me?”

“Can’t have you cheating a look at the surprise. Now stay still until I tell you otherwise.”

There was something oddly erotic about Clarke blindfolding her, but Lexa pushed that down as quickly as it showed. She’d been pushing those feelings down since New Year’s, since overhearing Clarke and Raven’s discussion. She was too scared to lose the Griffins as a whole. If she and Clarke didn’t work out, she’d lose all of them. That wasn’t a risk she could take.

“What are you doing?” she asked when she heard the sound of something being pulled from the cloth bag Clarke had brought. “Clarke?”

“Hush and just stand there and look pretty. This will only take a minute.”

Those stupid comments will be the death of her. But she sighed and, in usual Lexa v. Griffin fashion, she did what she was told. The sound of something hitting the counter was followed by what reminded Lexa of ripping tape? She sighed deeply, hearing Clarke laugh at her, but she crossed her arms anyway.

A few more seconds passed when Lexa sighed again.

“Wow. Dramatic much?” Clarke teased.

“Are you done yet?”

“Not yet. A few more seconds.”

Another sigh came, and then the sound of a match? Was that smoke?

“Are you burning down my apartment?”

“No. Stop being dramatic.”

Lexa almost argued when she felt Clarke’s fingers interlace with her own. Her breath caught in her throat when Clarke squeezed her hands and tugged. She followed like the puppet she was, following Clarke wherever she was directed. “Okay, sit here.”

Lexa felt for the bar stool that she finally managed to buy last week, dropping down. Then, Clarke moved behind her and removed the blindfold.

“Happy birthday!”

Lexa froze. In front of her was a small banner above her oven that said ‘happy birthday’ in black and gold. On the counter was a small ice cream cake, one candle that flames danced upon, and a small present to the right. Her eyes widened and her heart suddenly clenched.

She hadn’t celebrated her birthday with anyone since Anya moved. When dad was hospitalized, she didn’t bring it up. He had enough to deal with, and his memory wasn’t great anyway. Anya always sends a card, but nothing occurred for anything regarding celebrations.

“How did you know?” Lexa said in a voice barely above a whisper. She was surprised, to say the least.

Clarke’s arms came around her shoulders, and she felt the blonde lean against her. Normally, this kind of touch always made Lexa queasy, excited, and nervous. This time it just reminded her that she was cared for. That she wasn’t alone. Her hands came up and wrapped around Clarke’s wrists when a tear fell from her cheek.

“I stole your phone and got the information from Anya last month,” she confessed. Her voice came right near Lexa’s ear, and the proximity caused goosebumps to rise. “Happy birthday, Lexa Woods.” As if she wasn’t flustered enough, Clarke placed her lips against her cheek, kissing it softly and heat rushed all over Lexa’s body at the feeling.

Silently, Lexa just tried to take it in. She was sure that most people would consider this little to nothing, but it just proved that Clarke knew her better than Lexa thought. The last thing Lexa would’ve wanted was a big celebration. Instead, she got a small cake and yet it was still overwhelming. And when the second tear fell, she took a deep breath as Clarke wiped it away and moved to sit in the seat next to her.

“Are you okay?” she asked cautiously. “I know you wouldn’t want anything big. Raven might bust the door down even though she promised not to, and my parents want to have dinner with you sometime this week, but I figured tonight could just be me. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect.” She finally turned from the candles and looked at Clarke. The blonde was smiling shyly, and her eyes had glint in them. “You’re perfect.”

The blush was worth the comment. Clarke nudged her playfully as she tried to hide her cheeks in her hair. Lexa loved it. “Just blow out your candle and make a wish, you dork.”

Lexa wasn’t sure what to wish for. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She was not one to envy trivial things, and everything she needed was finally in reach. She didn’t want to make a wish.

“I don’t need a wish,” she said softly, still eyeing Clarke.

The blonde’s eyes darkened a shade at the contact. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I’ve never been happier before,” Lexa confirmed.

“Don’t say that before opening your present,” Clarke said, reaching forward for the small bag. She held it out to Lexa, and the brunette noticed that Clarke was slightly avoiding eye contact right now. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will. Although you didn’t have to.”

“This was for practicality, I promise.”

“Swear?”

“I swear. I got sick of waiting on you to walk everywhere so this will help.”

Lexa froze. “You did not get me a car.”

“God no,” Clarke chuckled, rolling her eyes when Lexa sighed in relief. “Sweetheart, the moment I can afford my dream car, I’ll give you the Toyota. We’re not there yet.”

“Good,” Lexa shook her head with a smile. She yanked off eth bow of the small package though, and upon pulling off the wrappings she lifted the top to still find a pair of keys. Slowly reaching in, she pulled them out and held them up. “Clarke?”

“Not a car,” she answered.

“You promise?”

“It’s kind of for practicality, kind of a gag gift.”

Lexa arched one eyebrow. “I don’t understand.”

Clarke rubbed the back of her head with a smile. “Well, I bought you a moped.”

The irony was not lost on Lexa. “Seriously?”

“You’re tired enough, so you don’t need a bike. A motorcycle is too dangerous. A car is too expensive. And a skateboard is a hell no. You’re close enough to the office and school from here so… yeah. I bought you a moped.”

Lexa eyed the keys, and then felt her chest move with the laughter arising. She recognized that key ring and the unicorn horn on it. “Please tell me it’s not the same model that Costia hit me with.”  
Clarke made a face. “Well, here’s the thing.”

“Clarke…”

“Raven, Costia, and I kind of discussed it together.” She shrugged once, trying to appear as innocent as possible. “We knew you wouldn’t want anything brand new, and Costia got a car for graduation but her parents gave it to her early. So… I bought her moped.”

Lexa’s mind was reeling with the information as she tried to compute. She shook her head as she pretended to clear it. “Wait a minute. You bought me the moped that I got ran over with?”  
Clarke smiled awkwardly. “Surprise?”

And that’s when they both lost it. The laughter exploded out of Lexa’s chest, Clarke following immediately. She dropped the keys to the counter, shaking her head and covered hands with it. “I can’t believe you. That dint is still in the front, isn’t it?”

“Only the best for you,” Clarke smiled, reaching up to pull Lexa’s hands from her face. They smiled at each other. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Lexa answered with open honesty that she didn’t use often. “I-”

“You might want to blow out your candle before it destroys the cake.”

Lexa turned, realizing Clarke was right and quickly blew out the flame. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“It was hardly a lot of work. And you’re worth it. You’re one of my best friends. I’d do a lot more if I knew you wouldn’t scold me for it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You make me sound like a Debbie downer.”

“You said it.”

Lexa gave her a look but otherwise ignored the comment. She grabbed the keys again, holding them between her fingers. “You want to go for a ride?”

Clarke blushed momentarily, which Lexa wasn’t sure why, but then she nodded. “Just don’t run anyone over. That moped has a history.”

\------------------

Three weeks until graduation had Lexa stressed, nervous, and petrified. Although Jake had given her the job full time at the Insurance agency as a financial consultant when she graduates, so that was one less thing to worry about. Her biggest concern was her project. Her final presentation was going to be at a convention downtown, and the Griffins were going to be there.  
Clarke was going to be there. And it was tonight.

Lexa stood in front of the mirror, a blue, slightly cheap suit covering her body. She sighed, knowing the pants were fitted and the jacket was slightly too big, but it’s as good as it gets today. She still felt great, regardless if the higher class society would tell her that it wasn’t right.

The door to her apartment opened and closed, and she stepped outside of her room at the sound. “How do I look?” she asked the newcomer, doing quick turn for reference.

A whistle of approval came through. “You look hot,” Raven smirked, winking as she stepped forward and fixed the bowtie at Lexa’s neck. “Clarke is going to have a heart attack when she sees you.”  
Lexa blushed but didn’t comment.

“Why did you ask me to help you prep instead of her?” Raven inquired.

Lexa shrugged, moving to the small mirror on the wall by the front door. “I guess I’m already nervous enough.”

“She makes you nervous?” Raven sang with a teasing voice. “You two are so adorable.”

Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Seriously though, the dress she picked out to wear is,” she kissed her fingers with a sound of approval. “If I knew you two didn’t have the hots for each other, I’d be flirting with both of you.”

“Raven,” Lexa warned. “She’s my best friend, be serious.”

“I am. The sexual tension over the last few months has been ruining my appetite.”

“Can we not discuss this on the most important night of my academic career, please?”

Raven looked like she wanted to protest, but Lexa phone cut her off. She sighed, reaching for the phone and upon realization on who it was, she answered the facetime. “Hey, beautiful. Calling to confess your undying love for me yet?”

“Charming as always, I see.”

Lexa turned at the sound of her sister’s voice. “Anya?”

Raven turned the phone and tossed it to Lexa, and she found her sister’s face on the other side of it. “Looking good, little sis. Just calling to wish you luck today. Unfortunately, I got the ugly brunette on the phone.”

Raven faked heartbreak. Lexa laughed.

“Thanks. I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be, you got this. You’ve always been the brains between the two of us. You’ll blow those academic, stuck up bastards out of the park.”

“They’re not all bastards,” Lexa countered. “Most of them are genuine–”

“Teachers are the worst, that’s all I’m saying,” Anya said with a wave of her hand. “Anyway, good luck! Drink for me when you ace this presentation.”

“Thanks, Anya.”

“No problem. Love you.”

“Love you too!”

“Bye Raven,” Anya then called, a smile etching on her face. Raven looked up from her own phone where she now sat on the used couch. “Bye Anya.”

After hanging up and getting one last look, Lexa turned back towards Raven seeking more approval. “Please tell me I’m not going to completely fall on my face tonight.”

“You won’t,” she emphasized, sending a wink. “And if you do, we’re all there to catch you.”

\---------------------

Fall on her face, she did not. Lexa had a perfect speech about the project. She and Dr. Waters bounced the questions from the audience back and forth very well, and after the first five minutes Lexa’s voice evened out and she was just talking like she did when she explained the project to Clarke over a cup of coffee. It went from nerve wracking to smooth, and she was grateful for the faces that supported her in the crowd.

The one hundred or so people in the auditorium clapped and a few stood when the professor/student duo finished, stepping off stage for the next presentation to follow. Lexa felt like she needed a moment, so she moved passed her indicated seat and slipped her way out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

Deep breaths flowed from her chest. She leaned against the wall for support, trying to calm her heart that was pounding now that it was done. Almost a year’s worth of work, gone in the matter of a thirty minute presentation. How was it possible to spend so much time on something that was so short?

“You okay?”

She opened her eyes and smiled at the newcomer, nodding. “Yeah, thanks for coming.”

“Of course.” Costia stepped up next to her, hands wrapping around her middle as they looked out over the hallway and the windows leading to the courtyard. “You were impressive on stage. Commanding. I don’t have a clue what you said, but it sounded important.”

Lexa chuckled. “Good to know I got my point across.”

“All the professors and scholars seemed impressed. That’s what matters, right?”

“As long as I passed, yeah. Dr. Waters is hoping to get some more grants out of this, so I hope that happens too.”

“I’m sure it will. That was amazing, and you obviously dedicated a lot of time to it.”

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to make him proud.”

She wasn’t sure who ‘him’ was when she said it. Dr. Waters? Jake? Her father? Would he be watching from the grave? She had thought about the afterlife a lot when he first died, and whether he knew or not, she worked hard for him.

Costia reached her hand to Lexa’s intertwining their fingers and squeezing. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad I hit you with my moped. I hope it’s treating you better than it did last semester.”

Lexa chuckled, squeezing back. “Thanks for letting me have it.”

“Clarke drove a hard bargain,” she said with a shrug and a smile. “And for what it’s worth, I think you two would be great together.”

Lexa froze, hand slowly pulling back from Costia’s. Even if it was just a friendly gesture, she suddenly wanted the space. “Clarke and I are just friends. Best friends.”

“Right,” Costia said with an eye roll. “I was sitting near them during you representation. She’s enamored by you. I’d go for you myself if I thought I’d survive the wrath of Clarke. But I know better. You’re a great girl, Lexa. Smart, brilliant, funny. Clarke knows those things. A lot of us do. But we also know what you two have is special.”

Lexa was still shaking her head. “You’ve got it wrong–”

“You just don’t see it yet.” She leaned forward then, pressing a small kiss to Lexa’s cheek. The girl blushed quickly, her lips tugging up in a smile. “But you will.”

\-----------------

Lexa looked down at her swirl of wine in the bottom of the glass before her. She sat on her barstool in her kitchen, a long day behind her and she kept thinking about what Costia said the day of her presentation. It was what Raven had told her over and over, but hearing it from another source made it more… real. Lexa felt nervous for reasons that went way beyond her usual school, work stress. This was different. She had promised herself that she and Clarke would be nothing but friends, because she couldn’t lose the Griffins if something didn’t work out.

But it wouldn’t leave her head.

Clarke was everywhere around her. The couch was something they found together. The apartment she lived in what furnished only because Clarke made her follow through with decisions. The wine she was drinking was present from the presentation last, a congratulatory gift that she knew Lexa would at least accept. She had printed out a few pictures of the two of them and framed them, some on the wall, some of the thrift store, refurbished coffee table thanks to Raven. Almost everywhere in her life, Clarke Griffin had her effect on it.

It was just another reason that dating her, putting feelings out there, pushing their friendship beyond those limitations was a bad idea. She was able to repress those feelings by focusing on school or work, by basically overworking herself to exhaustion some days. And now, the project was done, finals were completed, and graduation was in three days. She had nothing left to occupy her time since Jake gave all the college students a week off for one last hurrah.

So she sat alone on that Wednesday night, graduation approaching Saturday. Her last final completed earlier that morning, and her mind was flowing with the thoughts of blonde hair, a bright smile, and paint covered cheeks.

Relationships weren’t something she had the luxury of exploring in her life. She barely had friends until the last year. And at twenty-two years old, it seemed a little late to start now, right? She should just accept the fact that maybe she should be alone.

That was just depressing.

A knock at her door made her jump in the silence of her apartment, and she almost knocked over the plastic cup of wine. Quickly, she moved and yanked the door open, surprised that the thoughts swirling in her head were suddenly manifested before her.

“Clarke?’

The blonde was smiling at her, hands behind her back. “I have a surprise for you.”

Lexa was already shaking her head. “No more surprises. Clarke you promised.”

“This is a different kind of surprise.” She pushed her way in, bumping into Lexa who sighed and closed the door, knowing it was a losing battle. “Do you trust me?”

It was a loaded question, one that Lexa would’ve hesitated with less than six months ago. But she found herself speaking without a second thought. “Yes.”

“I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Clarke–”

“Promise me.”

Lexa was already shaking her head. “No way, no promises. Whatever you did–”

“Please, just promise me you won’t get mad.”

Lexa closed her eyes and threw her head back against the wall by the front door. This girl would be the death of her. “Just tell me what you did.”

“Come here and I will.” Clarke motioned for her to site on the couch, and Lexa moved as told. She sat down, Clarke sitting opposite her and she felt the touch on her knee from Clarke’s hand like it was on fire. The blonde’s other hand was still hidden, and she eyed her suspiciously as she tried to get a glimpse of whatever it was. “Close your eyes.”

“Clarke–”

The blonde did her signature pout. “Please?”

Relenting weakly, Lexa did.

Something was place in her hand, Clarke’s fingers brushing over her palm and Lexa felt her breath catch at the feeling. It felt like, paper? She gripped the slip of paper, immediately frowning. When Clarke cleared her throat and told her to open them, she frowned.

“You didn’t.”

“I did,” the blonde confessed, a smile that showed she knew she shouldn’t have but she did it anyway. “But there’s a logical reasoning, I swear.”

Lexa eyed the plane ticket in her hand, flash backs coming at her when Jake did something very similar. What is it with these Griffins and flying Lexa around? “Clarke, this is too much.”

“It’s a graduation present,” she continued. “I got a great commission last month, and it gave me some extra cash. I wanted to check out a few of the art museums in California for a while now, but I never had the chance to go. So Raven mentioned something about one of the professors she loves being in San Diego, and she wanted to go. So we all pitched in and bought some tickets.”

Lexa’s mind was reeling with the information. Her forehead was crinkled as she tried to catch up to Clarke’s confessions. “Raven is going?”

Clarke nodded. “Well, Raven says she wants to go for one of the professors at Cal Tech or something, but I think it’s just cause she has the hots for your sister.”

“And you want to go for the art museum?” Lexa pressed. She wasn’t sure why she was pressing this, honestly. If Clarke wanted to go to California, that was her business. But there were hundreds of better art museums than the ones in California. It wasn’t exactly the art capitol, and to use the money she got from a commission to go there of all places just didn’t seem like the logical, thought out ideas that Clarke usual had.

So the blonde shrugged, smiling at her with a kindness that Lexa had only seen a few times in her life from even fewer people. “I love art museums, sure, but I love you more. And I wasn’t going to let Raven take you by herself.”

“So you’re saving me from Raven?” Lexa asked, pressing harder. What was she looking for? Some reassurance? Some confession? She didn’t know. But she searched Clarke’s eyes as hard she kids did at a Where’s Waldo picture.

Clarke shrugged one shoulder casually. “Let’s just say I want you to myself.”

\-------------

Graduation was… a time, to say the least. It was a good kind of chaotic.

Lexa got pictures with a bunch of classmates that she’d miss. She had to smile almost more than she could even handle, her cheeks hurting after so many pictures. She and Costia did plenty of goofy poses in the graduation gowns on the moped that brought them together, Clarke laughing as she directed them. They even reenacted the accident outside of the Business building, Costia looked shocked on the moped as Lexa lied on the floors, pretending to be unconscious. It was one of her favorite photos of the day.

Raven had called Anya on facetime for the ceremony, which Lexa was grateful for. She had wished Anya could make it, could fly out, but she said that she didn’t have the money for the ticket at the time. And although Anya wasn’t near as bad off as Lexa was for a while, she definitely understood. A facetime call was enough for her, considering she’d see her sister soon thanks to the generosity of the Griffins.

Jake and Abby forced Clarke and Lexa into many photos and poses. Lexa found herself looking at Clarke through most of them. The blue dress she wore was hard to look away from, and Raven even had to call at Lexa obnoxiously to even get the brunette to pay attention. She had blushed, of course, and Clarke slipped her fingers in between Lexa’s afterwards. She thought it was just for reassurance at Raven’s teasing, but Clarke didn’t let go shortly after. She found herself happy about that as well, feeling secure in a constant connection to one of her favorite people.

Eventually, the photos stopped and the lunch at a steakhouse was done. Clarke had told her parents that she was going to be with Lexa, getting ready to pack for the flight that next day to California. Jake had given Lexa a suffocating hug, Abby joining in with just as much love but a lot less enthusiasm. Lexa was grateful for that.

Clarke drove them both back to Lexa’s apartment, opting to pick up the moped from the school parking lot later that day. They spent the afternoon packing up some clothes, a few TonDC University shirts and hats that Lexa planned to give to Anya, and a few other gifts that she was excited to present to her sister. Two suitcases later, she had settled on the couch, feeling exhausted and grateful.

She had changed into a tank top and some soccer shorts, Clarke in similar wear as they mindlessly watched TV. Lexa’s head was reeling with the fact that she was finally done. Done with school. Had a full time job at the Insurance Agency. Was succeeding in life, even if it was partially due to the generosity of what was once strangers. She still thought about that first that Jake came into the diner. It seemed so long ago, when he told those bastards off and deemed Lexa was under his ‘protection’, he would joke. It was one of the promises in her life that was never broken.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Clarke asked. She nudged Lexa with her barefoot, pushing it into her side teasingly and Lexa jumped. “Tell me.”

“Just thinking about your dad.”

Clarke gave her a look. “That was a cheesy smile about my father? You’re such a wierdo.”

“I’m just grateful to you guys,” Lexa clarified, turning to prop her elbow on the back of the couch and leaning her head against it. “I… wouldn’t be where I am without you, without your dad. My freshmen year was exhaustingly difficult, and the idea of having no support for the rest of school was a reality I was prepared to face. But your dad didn’t let that happen. You didn’t let that happen. And I can’t thank you all enough for putting up with me.”

Clarke blushed under the praise, and she turned in her spot, mimicking Lexa’s pose. “Well, you’re lucky that you’re so easy to get along with. We don’t do this for just anyone.”

“I’m serious,” she continued, ignoring the joke. “I – I may not have survived at the rate I was going. I was working myself to death. You saved me.”

At the serious tone, Clarke’s eyes softened and she slid forward, hand going to Lexa’s knees where they crossed on the couch. “Lexa, you deserve the world. Hard work will get you a lot of places, but taking some help from others does not make you weak. And I’m just glad you managed to understand that enough to let us reach in and help you.”

“You saved me,” she repeated in a voice barely above a whisper, eyes searching those blue orbs that she could stare at for days.

“I love you,” Clarke answered back, and Lexa was so shocked she could barely move when Clarke’s lips, finally, after months and months, landed on hers.

\-------------------

It was like kissing honey and nicotine at the same time. The sweetest of tastes that made Lexa know she was instantly addicted. All thoughts of ‘I shouldn’t do this’ went out the window when Clarke’s hands came up to wrap around her neck, holding her close. Lexa’s hand fell to her wrist, her other hand falling to Clarke’s hips and both girls slid closer to each other, pressing harder to each other.

Lexa was worried at first because of her lack of expertise. She hadn’t spent time kissing a bunch of people, and only went to maybe two parties with Costia since the accident. She kissed one girl near Valentine’s Day, she remembered, but it wasn’t anything she continued. It just didn’t feel right.

This, though, felt so fucking right.

Clarke pulled back after a moment, and Lexa took a deep breath because apparently she forgot to breathe. Slowly, they both opened their eyes and Lexa felt like she was staring into her entire world when she did. Clarke’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes glistening with a shine that was new. Lexa moved her hands up, cupping her cheeks and it brought a smile to her face when Clarke turned her head and kissed her wrist.

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered, moving to place her forehead on Clarke’s. “And you scare the hell out of me.”

“I know why you never acted on your feelings for me,” Clarke confessed, her arms going completely around Lexa’s shoulders to hold her there. Lexa didn’t dare move, but she was curious about Clarke’s next words. “You were scared, as you’ve always been. And I was patient, I tried. I understand you had a lot more to lose if something went south between us than I did. But you graduated, you have the job with my dad, whether we date, break up, don’t work out, whatever. But I’ve known you almost a year now, and I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you eyeing my ass at the coffee shop.”

Lexa, despite the racing in her heart that Clarke knew her so fucking well, chuckled. “I’m sorry. I tried not to.”

“That’s what made it cute,” Clarke stated with reassurance. “You’re almost too good to be true sometimes, Lexa. And that’s what I love most about you. We all have our faults, but your faults and your fears are verified and it makes you who you are.” She pulled back, and Lexa looked into her eyes to see the sincerity behind them. “And I love who you are, used furniture and all.”  
At the joke, Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m just – I’m new to this. I’m sorry, and I’m scared I’ll mess something up or–”

She was cut off when Clarke kissed her again. It was short and brief, and when she pulled back, the blonde was giving her a look. “I don’t care how much experience you have, or what you think you’ll be bad at. I don’t care. I just care that you talk to me about those fears and we get through them together. Not you working your own stuff out. But together.”

The request was valid, and Lexa nodded once more. “I… I promise. I’m sorry it took so long–”

“No more apologizing,” Clarke stated. Then she smirked. “And no more talking.”

She yanked Lexa forward, and the brunette immediately shut up.

\-------------------

“You and Blondie make a cute couple,” Anya stated as she and Lexa walked out of the small, California apartment. They had volunteered to get Clarke and Raven some coffees, since those two stayed up too late at a bar downtown and they were definitely feeling it this morning with the amount of a tequila shots they had.

“It’s still new,” Lexa noted.

“I know. But Clarke being drunkenly all over you was adorable. I’ve seen you uncomfortable as a kid, but it was funny watching adult Lexa have no idea what to do with that much affection.”

Lexa sighed, shaking her head but she smiled at the memory. “You just – you hear horror stories about drunk girls and Clarke hadn’t let loose like that before. We’ve drank, but not that much. I didn’t know what to expect.”

“You can expect that Drunk Clarke wants to rip your clothes off,” Anya teased, bumping her shoulder to Lexa’s.

Lexa shoved her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts. “We are far from that, I think. It’s only been like five days since our first kiss, Anya. Slow down.”

“You’re twenty-two and have more self control than our entire generation,” the girl rolled her eyes at her little sister. “It makes me both proud and annoyed.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you nervous about it?”

“It?”

“Having sex,” Anya clarified. “With Clarke. I know we don’t talk a lot but I figured you’d tell me if you weren’t a virgin anymore.”

The idea brought blood rushing to Lexa’s face. Her sexuality wasn’t hard for people to figure out, but she definitely didn’t talk about her sex life with anyone. Raven pressed jokingly, and Anya would ask if she was dating over the years, but the answer was always no. So now, she was college graduate with no experience.

“It freaks me out,” she confessed, groaning with frustration and rubbing her eyes because of it. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I’m sure Clarke would be a good teacher.”

Lexa gave her a look. “Have you thought about that or something?”

“Raven is confident in her friend’s abilities,” Anya shrugged, not bothered by the look Lexa was giving her. “Besides, she’s an artist. They get inspiration from experiences. Clarke has plenty.”

“Not helping.”

“Relax.” Anya reached over, locking Lexa in a headlock and laughing when the girl protested. “You two are going to be great together. Stop worrying so much.”

Lexa finally broke away, glaring at Anya as she fixed the braids in her hair. “Still not helping.”

Anya laughed, nudging her sister one more time. “Well, when it happens and you stressed over nothing, don’t call me about it.”

\--------------------

“I can’t believe you went through all of this.” Clarke gaped at her surroundings in wonder. Lexa felt a wave of pride wash over her at the surprised and enthusiastic gaze on her girlfriend. Normally, she was always the one surprised. This time, Clarke was caught off guard.

Thinking of Clarke as her girlfriend was still new, refreshing, and invigorating. The idea that Clarke liked her like that, loved her like that, was almost other worldly. Lexa never thought she was worth as much as her father stated, and Clarke has done nothing but prove that as well.

“How much time did this take?” Her girlfriend pulled her hand away, stepping into the backyard of the building Lexa brought her to. There were multiple surprises in for tonight. One, Lexa found a new place. A two bedroom town home, so Anya had a place to stay and visit. But the backyard had some work and she, Raven, and Octavia had spent the last two weeks getting it set while Clarke was busy with her upcoming gallery show. And last night, the show finally completed.

The backyard was based off of one of Lexa’s favorite paintings Clarke did. A starlit sky above mountains of the North West. So they had a few ponds, a miniature waterfall in the corner, and Lexa owed Raven eternally for her engineering mind to make it efficient and environmental. It really was gorgeous, especially tonight.

Clarke looked around a moment before looking back at Lexa who still stood under the lighted entrance from the townhome. “Is this why you refused to let me come over? Why we kept meeting at restaurants?”

Lexa nodded, still smiling, hands going to the pockets of her slacks shyly.

“This is gorgeous,” Clarke continued, and the boasting was starting to get to Lexa’s ego. For a moment, she entertained the idea that she could do landscaping. But she quickly remembered how much sweat and blood went into this small space and quickly reconsidered.

She watched as Clarke walked back towards her, the purple dress swaying in the slight breeze, her blonde hair curled and dangling around her face. She really was breathtaking, and Lexa learned that every day she gets more beautiful.

“You’ve come so far from a year ago,” Clarke said when she stepped up to Lexa, hands going around the back of her neck as they always did. It was their system. Lexa’s found their way to her hips, the soft material welcoming on her fingertips. “This place is amazing.”

“I know it’s still small, but–”

She was cut off with a swift, hard kiss. “It’s amazing.”

The tanned woman shyly smiled. “Well, I can’t take all the credit for how it looks now. It wasn’t amazing until Raven and Octavia got their hands on it.”

“I’ll thank them later,” Clarke mentioned with a distant tone. “For now, I want to break in your new space. Preferably the bedroom.”

Lexa felt it when Clarke kissed her this time. The lips, the tongue, the tightness of her hands. There was tension, but the good kind. She squeezed those hips that she adored, taking a deep breath through her nose when Clarke refused to let up on her mouth. Many moments later, Lexa finally pulled away, the question edging on the tip of her tongue. “You mean…”

Clarke moved back, grabbing her hands and slowly turned her to walk backwards towards the interior, dragging Lexa with her.

Lexa bit her lip and like a puppy on a leash, followed Clarke through the new kitchen and living space and up the stairs to the two bedrooms. Clarke kissed her every few seconds, smile growing wider with each one and Lexa felt her heart race faster with every step.

They stopped when Clarke opened up the bedroom door. Lexa paused as the blonde backed away slowly, reaching for each of the spaghetti straps on her dress as she moved towards the bed. By the time she reached it, the dress fell to the floor, along with Lexa’s jaw.

She turned and sat on the bed in nothing but white lace panties and a bra that Lexa couldn’t stop staring at. “If this is too much I can throw on your t-shirt and we can watch movies.”

“No way,” Lexa found herself saying immediately, stepping into the room and kicking the door shut. Not that she needed to, but it made it feel more intimate. Clarke didn’t speak as she walked forward, and Lexa bent down to kiss her briefly, slowly. Clarke’s hand wound into her hair, almost in a soothing manor. “This is just new, so I’m nervous,” Lexa confessed against her lips.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything–”

“I want to,” she interrupted. “Just, walk me through it?”

Clarke smiled with a nod, and Lexa felt her heart skip a beat at the look. Slowly, the blonde raised up on her feet and moved around to Lexa’s back. The brunette stayed still, breathing slowly increasing as Clarke’s hands moved around her. She felt the buttons of her shirt slowly pop open one by one, Clarke’s lips on the back of her neck as she did it. Eventually the shirt hit the floor, and Lexa didn’t move. Clarke’s hands slid over her abdomen that was more fit now than ever thanks to the gym she found down the street, and those fingers dipped into the waistband of her pants.

“Last chance before I have my way with you,” Clarke whispered in her ear. Her fingers went to the button of Lexa’s pants, and she looked down at the feeling. Lexa found it extremely erotic from this position, and she felt that similar feeling in her gut and between her legs. She’d had that a lot recently, but this was intensifying fast. “Lexa, I need you to talk to me.”

“Do it,” she said, and she was surprised how raspy her own voice sounded in her ears. “I love you, please. I want this, I promise.”

A kiss landed on her neck again. “I love you too.”

\---------------

Lexa lied on her back, the sheets long gone and somewhere on the floor. She sighed contently against the cool air and the contrast of heat on her. Clarke, despite the two hours they’ve spent exploring each other, continued with those stupid kisses that made Lexa feel like mush.

She looked down, Clarke’s hands dancing across her hips as her lips kissed her abs again. At that moment, Clarke looked up and smiled at her. “Hi.”

Lexa closed her eyes and dropped her head again in contentment. “Hi,” she sighed.

Another kiss landed on her hip bone, moving across to the other one. Lexa was tired, but one hand came up to Clarke’s head, lacing her fingers through those blonde curls and tugged lightly with a whine. Clarke chuckled, one more kiss going to her abdomen before she moved to hover directly over her. Lexa pulled her down, kissing those lips gently.

Clarke’s body gently lining with hers was better than she ever imagined. The skin on skin contact was euphoric, and she had a feeling that if she wasn’t uncomfortable talking Anya about everything she just did, that her sister would undoubtedly tell her ‘I told you so’. The last few hours were perfect. The townhome was officially broken in, and Lexa had never felt happier. And those feelings keep occurring because of Clarke.

“How do you feel?” her girlfriend asked her, lips moving to her neck and Lexa sighed at the feeling. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Lexa chuckled. She felt Clarke’s hands slide from her shoulders to her own fingers, lacing them and raising them to lie next to her head. Lexa felt another wave of want flash through her body at the motion.

Clarke hummed happily, moving back to kiss her lips. “You did amazing.”

Lexa, despite the praise, still hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Clarke nodded, kissing her nose briefly before looking her in the eyes and squeezing her hands in reassurance. “I’m sure. Trust me.”

“I do,” Lexa said softly, searching those eyes of ocean blue. “I never expected this, but I trust you. I love you.”

Clarke’s nose crinkled in an adorable smile, and she released one hand to brush some of Lexa’s hair from her forehead. “Can I confess something to you?”

“Of course.”

There was a pause. Lexa almost got concerned at the look on concentration on Clarke’s face when suddenly the girl laughed.

“Now you have to tell me,” Lexa stated, eyeing her curiously and running her free hand up and down the blonde’s bare side.

“I hated you before I met you,” Clarke said, shaking her head with a smile that was blinding. “And it’s ridiculous, but luckily I grew mature and fixed that. But yeah, I hated you.”

“Why?” Lexa frowned.

“My dad talked about this Lexa girl all the damn time. At dinners. Family gatherings. At one time, he talked about the prospect of you taking over the company and I was like ‘who is this girl?’ Now it’s a good idea in the future, but back then? My dad is considering giving his company to a waitress? I thought he was crazy. And it bugged me. Because I thought my dad just got sick of me and decided to find a different daughter. But I was just judgment and ignorant.”

Lexa was shaking her head. “Clarke, no, that’s not–”

“It’s fine, now.” Clarke kissed her quickly, hushing her response. “And I know I was immature, and a recent grad of art school of all things. Dad was pressuring me in eight thousand ways, and suddenly it stopped. I should’ve been grateful, but I was actually mad.”

Lexa swallowed the feeling in the back of her throat.

“When Alexis and Lexa turned out to be the same person, I realized how dumb I was being.” Clarke’s fingers started dancing around Lexa’s neck, and the blue eyes followed the movements at she spoke. “Because you turned out to be exactly what my dad described you as. Caring. Beautiful. Bashful. Kind. Compassionate. Strong willed. Brave. You are a lot of things I thought I wasn’t.” She kissed between Lexa’s breasts now, just over her heart. The brunette wanted to say that Clarke was all those things. Of course she was! But the feeling of lips against her skin made it hard to breathe, much less speak. “But you bring all those things out of me too.” She pushed back up with one last kiss to Lexa’s collarbone. “And it helps that you’re insanely hot.”

The comedic relief was welcomed and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. “I look like a troll next to you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Clarke confirmed, dropping her head to Lexa’s chest and folding her hands under her. They lined perfect, Lexa’s legs moving to encase Clarke into her. It was both sensual and erotic. Clarke’s chin was placed on the brunette’s sternum, hands folded under her and she smiled at her.

Lexa’s hands cross along the back of her own head, helping her prop up to look down at her girlfriend. Her best friend. Her love. “It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

“Smooth. You know the best part about dating someone like you?”

“What?”

“Well I’m an artist.”

“So?” Lexa frowned. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I need a nude model,” Clarke smirked. “And I get to pay you unconventionally. It’s a win-win, considering you have the perfect body for nude pieces.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Nope.” Clarke jumped up at that point, much to Lexa’s aggravation. “Now hold still while I grab my sketchbook. And maybe my Polaroid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! Thank you for reading! Be kind to one another :)
> 
> If any mistakes are made, please let me know so I can get it fixed. Thanks!


End file.
